


You Promised

by Scribomaniac



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Everyone lives and is happy, F/M, FIx It, Fluff, Future Fic, family fic, post eos, pure fluff, rowaelin, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribomaniac/pseuds/Scribomaniac
Summary: Prompt: Rowaelin "You promised." Thanks!





	

Rowan moaned as he woke up, wondering why he was suddenly conscious.  It was still pitch black outside, telling him it was much earlier than his normal awakening hour. The bed beneath him was soft and warm, he was comfortable and didn’t need to relieve himself.  Aelin’s fire was crackling in the stone hearth on the other side of their room, the magical flame steady even as she slept.  His Fae instincts weren’t blaring warning sounds in his mind, like they would if there was an intruder in the room, so they weren’t in danger.  Rowan was about to dismiss the occurrence as some strange fluke in his sleeping pattern when he heard it.  The soft pitter-pattering of bare feet on stone.  It was faint, and if it weren’t for his Fae hearing, Rowan probably wouldn’t have heard it at all.  He did hear it though, and he knew immediately who those bare feet belonged to and what they were doing here.

Stifling a groan, Rowan curled his body closer to his wife’s, pressing his chest flush against Aelin’s back and relishing the extra heat she provided.  He thought she was asleep, but really he should have known better.  Shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Aelin craned her neck to look at her white haired husband.  “You promised,” she reminded quietly, her voice rough with sleep.

Rowan pinched her sides, making her squeal adoringly.  He opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped when a small, chubby form body slammed his head.  “Papa!” A small voice cried out excitedly, his breaths short and hot as he panted.  Smacking his lips, the small child began to pull and yank on his father’s hair in a bid for his attention.  “Papa, papa, papa!”  The boy chanted.   “Are you awake yet?”

Rowan muffled a groan into his pillow but responded, “Yes,” all the same.  Turning onto his back, he grabbed his son by his armpits and moved him from sitting on his face to sitting on his chest.  “Yes, Rhoe, I’m awake.”

“Good!”  Rhoe bounced with barely contained anticipation.  He was a pure ball of energy, their son.  Aelin had turned over onto her other side and propped a hand under her head so she could watch the exchange properly.  “Let’s go!”

“Go?”  Rowan asked, quirking a brow.  He turned his head to look out the windows at the dark night sky.  “It’s a bit early,” he tried to explain to his son whose bottom lip immediately stuck out and quivered.  

“But, but,” Rhoe’s  breaths were quickening.  “You said first thing in the morning we could go out and practice my shifting!  You _promised_!” 

“I did promise,” Rowan agreed, carding his fingers through Rhoe’s white hair and dragging his nails against his scalp in a way that made the young boy’s muscles loosen and a dreamy smile appear on his lips.  “But if you look out, you’ll see morning has not yet come.  It’s still asleep, as you should be.”

Rhoe sighed, and continued to pout, but couldn’t argue that morning, indeed, was not quite here.  Looking to Aelin, he asked with wide Ashryver eyes, “Mama, can I sleep with you?”

Humming, Aelin pretended to think about it for a moment.  “Oh, I suppose,” she laughed and pulled their blankets back so Rhoe could wiggle his way into the space between them.  “No more talk of shifting until the sun is up, hmm?”

“All right, mama,” Rhoe agreed before snuggling in to the crook of her neck.  “Good night, mama.  Goodnight, papa.”

“Good night, my sweet boy,” Aelin pressed a kiss to the crown of his white head.

Rowan pressed a kiss to the back of Rhoe’s head, catching Aelin’s sleepy gaze as he whispered, “Sweet dreams, my firehearts.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought of baby Rhoe!


End file.
